Smack You
by XjsprvrlrkclctrsfrcsskyptchnrX
Summary: When Jason cheated on Piper with Reyna. Piper shows them how things are done. JasonxPiper. READ AND REVIEW!


**OKAY. THIS IS A PIPERxJASON FANFIC. YOU WILL READ IT. PLEASE R&R. I NEED YOUR REVIEWS. PEOPLE ARE IGNORING ME! D; **

**Disclaimer ; BLAHBLAH. NO OWNING OF THIS THINGS I SAY EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT. OKAY?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>PIPER'S POV**<p>

_Carrying a plate of food, I went to Cabin 1. I was happy, cause Jason picked me instead of Reyna._

_I pushed the door aside and dropped the whole plate. It crashed leaving a 'BOOM' sound. My eyes started to blur. My eyes were hurting. All I see is Jason and Reyna staring at me. Reyna giving me a smirk. Jason giving me a pleading look. I turned back leaving the mess. Jason and Reyna kissing. The plate all over the floor._

_I started to jog hearing my name being called by Jason. I cried harder. I can't stop the tears. They won't stop. It hurts._

That was all it took to wake me up. Sweaty and shivering, I stood up and changed. It was 5 o'clock in the morning already and the sun was rising. I started to jog around the camp. Its my daily routine to keep my mind busy. My mind clogged with the pictures of Jason and Reyna kissing. It gave me the goosebumps. My eyes started to tear up again. _'Piper! Wake up! Jason was never yours.'_ I sighed and ran for 15 minutes just running and running and running. I stopped when I bumped into someone.

"Oh gods. I'm sorry. I wasn't-" I faltered and saw Annabeth, "oh Annie! Hey, what's up?"

She stared at me still dazed from sleeping and yawned, "nothing's up. How about YOU? Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing. Just running around camp." I stated.

"Oh. You know.. Pipes, you can talk to me." She offered.

I sighed and said, "Annie, I can't"

"Yes, you can." She pushed, "your the daughter of Aphrodite right? Prove it."

"Okay, fine. Its still bothering me." I mumbled.

"The incident?" She asked, "you know, you can get back at Reyna right?"

"Yeah, but I won't." I said, "she's not worth my time."

And right on cue, Reyna passed us hand in hand with Jason. Jason glanced at me and gave me a weak smile. I gave him a _stop-looking-at-me-or-your-dead _glare. He averted his gaze and continued walking.

My blood boiled. _'That bitch! She stole Jason from me. She doesn't deserve him!" _My hand was clenched into a fist and I ran to a tree, I started to punch the tree, HARD. I was just punching and punching and punching until I felt a person grab my arms and hold me tight. It was Annabeth.

"Pipes, you should totally get revenge." She suggested. I hesitated for a few second and nodded my head.

"So.. What's the plan?" I asked excitedly.

"You know the Campfire Sing-a-Long later?" She said, "you'll sing later."

"What?" I asked in disbelief, "no way! I can't sing for my dear life!"

"Oh, shut up Pipes." She exclaimed. "I heard you sing before in your cabin, and you were AMAZING!"

"Uhhh.. That wasn't me!" I lied.

"Oh.. Lying.." She made a _tsk tsk _sound, "I have a video of you, you know."

"Okaaaay! You caught me!." I exclaimed and she laughed, "what about me singing? What should I sing?"

"Ohh... I have that planned." She grinned and it made my shiver a little. The glint in her eyes was scaring me.

*TIME LAPSE*

It was the time for the Campfire Sing-a-Long. I'm nervous. I was shaking and trembling and all those shaky movements my body do when I get scared.

"Pipes!" Annabeth called from behind me. I jumped, sky high, and punched her on the shoulder.

"Dude! You scared the shit out of me!" I practically screamed. She laughed and patted my back.

"You can do it. Your good at this. Just listen to your heart." She exclaimed and hugged me. I was standing behind a curtain and everyone was sitting. Waiting for the show to start. I peeked and saw Annabeth. She winked at me. I stood on my place and took a deep breath. The curtains opened and I saw everyone's mouth wide open. Especially Jason. Maybe because I was wearing a black tank top, short denim shorts and a pair of boots.

"Hey everyone. I'm Piper McLean." I introduced and someone made whistling sound. I clenched my fist and turned to Annabeth again. She gave me a smile and I continued, "I'm here to sing a song for Reyna." I pointed to her and she gave me a glare. I smiled and held the mic closer to my mouth.

Shut up   
><span> Nobody cares what you have to say <span>  
><span> Shut up <span>  
><span> Nobody's listening to you anyway<span>

I walked to the center and pointed to Reyna and smiled.

You got your eye liner done wrong   
><span> Fake nails too long <span>

I pointed to my eyes and faced my hands toward the crowd.

Fingers all up in my face   
><span> Trying to put me in my place<span>

I covered my face with my hand and made a _scurry off _movement.

And you   
><span> Think you<span>

I pointed to Reyna.

Can just say what you wanna   
><span> But tonight I'm gonna gonna<span>

Smack you  
><span>Right across your lips<span>

I pointed to my lips.

Gonna lose your lipstick  
><span>Cause you keep on talkin' shit<span>

I touched my lips and smeared my lips with my lip gloss. I was having fun.

I'm gonna kick you  
><span>Right between your hips<span>

I stepped up front and swayed my hip.

Cause you're such a catty bitch  
><span>And for me it's such a switch<span>

I made a swirly motion with my pointy finger.

Cause I'm usually such a lady  
><span>But tonight I'm gonna smack a bitch<span>

I walked up front and jumped off the platform. I circled around Reyna and she growled at me. I gave her a smirk and went back on stage. I looked at Annabeth and she gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and said on the microphone, "Well, Reyna?"

"Shut up! You don't know what your talking about!" She screamed.

"Really? Well, I saw YOU KISSING MY BOYFRIEND." I said on the microphone calmly and emphasized on the words YOU-KISSING-MY-BOYFRIEND.

"I will get you, McLean. Even if it kills me!" She shouted and stormed off. I turned to Jason who looked at me differently. I was nervous. _'Why am I nervous? Its Jason! He cheated on me!' _But even though I told that to myself, I still love Jason. I still care. I will never forget him. He smiled. I was shocked. I was trembling and my legs felt jelly. My grip on the mic tighten.

"Nice job, Pipes." He said while walking to me.

"Whatever." I mumbled. Inside my head I was mentally dancing with happiness. He cupped my chin and made me look at him.

"You know, I still love you right? And for your information, I didn't kiss Reyna. She did. She went to my cabin and sat beside me. I thought she was gonna ask for something important but she just grabbed my collar and kissed me. Even for a girl, she was strong." He explained.

"R-really?" I stuttered.

"Really." He confirmed. I smiled and he gave me a short kiss on the lips. It was a sweet and lovely kiss. My stomach felt butterflies.

"Heyyy!" Someone out the crowd called. "Sing more!" They started chanting, PIPER! PIPER! PIPER! I laughed and hugged Jason. He let me go and winked at me. He went back to his seat. I grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'M SORRY FOR THE MEAN REYNA. MEAN PIPER. AND OTHER OOC'S! PLEASE NO FLAMES. JUST REVIEWS. I DON'T OWN THE SONG WHICH BY THE WAY, IS SMACK YOU BY KIMBERLY COLE. I'M SORRY FOR THE CURSES. AND HELL YEAH. I THINK ITS AWESOME. I JUST WANTED TO HAVE FUN AROUND JASPER AND REYNA. AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE OOC REYNA. SO SORRY. READ AND REVIEW! THANKYOU FOR READING! :DDDD<strong>


End file.
